


Pretend you didn't saw me crying on a bench

by Zaraiel



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: 2jae au, College AU, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Late Night Conversations, M/M, No Angst, but i swear it's all THE FLUFF, it's a little sad at the beginning, it's cute i hope, love at first sight? Kinda?, markjin if you squint, side Yugbam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaraiel/pseuds/Zaraiel
Summary: Youngjae gets very stressed and he's about to combust, so he tells his roommates Mark and Jackson that he's going for a walk past midnight. He ends up lonely in a park, where Jaebum also goes when he's feeling defeated. Perhaps they start talking and perhaps it's cute.





	Pretend you didn't saw me crying on a bench

**Author's Note:**

> I can't summarize for shit (put this on my grave), but I'm back with my 2jae fics past 2 in the morning! I hope you enjoy it because I don't even know what I wrote lmao

Youngjae paced his almost empty room. He couldn’t keep still, there was a feeling inside him that kept him uneasy. He felt trapped, crushed, broken. It was too much. He grabbed his wallet and his jacket and strolled out of the room. His roommates were in the living room and shot him a worried look.

—Hey, Jae, is everything okay? —Jackson asked, standing up and placing his hands on his shoulders.

—No, it’s just…too much. I’m about to explode right now. I’m going for a walk —He managed to say.

—Do you want us to go with you or do you need some time alone? —Mark asked empathetically.

—I’d rather be alone right now. Don’t worry about me, I have my phone charged with me —Youngjae smiled slightly at them—. Have a good time and don’t wait for me to sleep. Perhaps I’ll go to a park or something…

—Okay, but if you need something, if you need us, call —Jackson insisted.

Youngjae waved weakly at them and went out into the night. He wandered aimlessly, not really paying attention where he was going, just minding the traffic signs and trying not to bump with other people. He didn’t realize when he had put on his earphones but suddenly he was walking down a lonely street listening to his sad playlist “For when you want to cry and punch things”. He allowed himself a disappointed smirk. _I guess today is just one of this days…_ There hadn’t been anything inherently wrong, just…a huge number of circumstances. He spent almost every day working in the library to finish all his assignments, but due to his concentration problems it was kind of hard. He lived away from his family and missed them. Adulting was difficult with his anxiety problems. And he had gotten a bad mark. Not very bad, though, just enough to make him feel like shit. _I hate being a disappointment to myself and still I manage to do it every single fucking day_. Perhaps he was being overdramatic, perhaps not. His steps led him to an empty park near the river. He hadn’t realized he had walked so much; it was the end of the city. Further, he could only see the beautiful forest and a clear sky full of stars. _Well, this place is nice enough_. He walked lazily around the park, it was completely empty. _Nice_. He sat on a bench and stopped the shuffle player. He chose one of his favourite sad songs for singing _and crying. I am so masochist, fuck’s sake. If I listen to it I’m going to cry but I actually want to cry. Perhaps it’s a good way of letting it go…_

The music started to play and his voice, soft at first, was slowly getting louder, despite breaking in some parts when the lyrics touched _home_. He took off his jacket, it wasn’t very cold, put it as a pillow and laid on the bench, looking at the stars, the last notes of the song fading away in the night sky.

He doesn’t remember how much he stayed like that, a song after the other, he started to feel a little less cramped and bottled up. His feelings were starting to run like his teardrops down his soft skin, like rain down the windows of his bedroom, from where he could see the gray and gloomy city. He stretched his back. _I think somebody is here…_ his heart started to bump faster. _I am scared, should I call Jackson?_ From the corner of his eye, still lying down, he could see a figure about 10 meters from himself. He stood there, so Youngjae wasn’t really sure if he was dangerous or just taken aback… _What if he thinks I’m dangerous?_ The other figure, a guy, coughed slightly so Youngjae took that as a peace sign. He got up and sat on the bench, looking cautiously at him. _I hope he doesn’t want to hurt me…_ The other guy smiled tentatively at him.

—S…sorry for interrupting —He stuttered. _I don’t know if he’s crazy or not, but he doesn’t look very dangerous_.

—I…it’s nothing —Youngjae stuttered back. _He looks pacific…why do all the strange things happen to me?_

—The stars look pretty tonight —He coughed again, looking at the sky. _I’m sure that’s a catchphrase from High School Musical…shit, I sound like a creep._

—They always do, I suppose we don’t notice them enough —Youngjae sighed. _Local fair ride, entertaining strangers with your philosophical shit._

—Sorry, perhaps it’s not the best moment…—He started, feeling a bit taken aback. _He was singing and I interrupted him…is he angry?_

—Don’t worry, just pretend you haven’t seen me crying and singing alone in the park past midnight…—Youngjae smirked sadly.

—You have a really wonderful voice —the guy assured him.

—And you’re way too kind, trying to comfort a complete stranger —Youngjae smiled, this time more genuinely.

—Well, my name is Jaebum, now I’m not a stranger —He chuckled a bit.

—I am Youngjae, nice to meet you, even if the circumstances are a little bit…odd, I guess? —Youngjae left the question hanging.

—Perhaps? I don’t know, I’ve been coming here for a month and it’s the first time I found somebody —Jaebum approached him—. Can I sit?

—Of course! Oh, I’m sorry, I must have taken your peaceful resting place —Youngjae felt a little bad. _I could have gone to cry to another place…_

—Don’t worry, I just come here when everything is too much…is that what happened to you?

—Yes, it’s…one of those days, you know —Youngjae shrugged, feeling his tears come back to his eyes.

—I know. You can talk about it if you want. I’m not here to judge you and I have tissues, just in case —Jaebum smiled at him, making his twin moles above his eye more evident.

—Nah, it’s just an accumulation of things. Nothing it’s too bad but it kind of…

—Got cramped together and something made it explode? —Jaebum completed his thoughts.

—Exactly…You must think I’m dumb or something…

—Of course not. It happens sometimes and everyone has his own way of coping —Jaebum reassured him—. Sometimes I come here and just scream; at least you were making art with your voice.

Youngjae snorted.

—Sorry, for a reason I find the idea of you yelling a little amusing —He apologized—, You’ve been talking almost in whispers since you arrived…

—You don’t look like you need somebody to yell at you right now…

—I think I need somebody to hit me right in the face, let’s see if like that my brain starts to work properly —Youngjae suggested, jokingly.

—Nah, you just need to vent out a little and have a good night of sleep —Jaebum laughed—. I’m not going to slap you!

—Shame…good night of sleep my ass, I have sleeplessness —Youngjae pouted.

—Shit, that’s bad. I love sleeping, it’s like not having any responsibilities. Feels nice.

—Yes, it’s like…I’m just going to forget that the real world exists and drown in a whimsical place where nothing can hurt me because it isn’t real —Youngjae tried to explain—, except for when it hurts.

—Did you have a bad dream last night? —Jaebum inquired softly, scooting a little closer to his new friend.

—Yes…nothing too extreme. I was just being chased by something I don’t even know. Life, perhaps —He leaned against Jaebum’s body. _I am so fucking tired of…everything, sometimes_.

—I understand you, but don’t worry, it gets better, I promise —Jaebum held his hand. _I don’t know why I did it but it feels right_.

—I know it does. You see? Usually I’m a pretty optimistic person —He assured—, I’m sure you wouldn’t believe it knowing that you found me crying looking at the stars…

—Better that way. I’d rather see you smiling. You have such a nice smile.

—Thank you —Youngjae mumbled and looked up to the sky—. You were right, the stars look particularly beautiful tonight …especially reflected in your eyes.

—They must be jealous, anyways —Jaebum muttered, feeling his cheeks turn a little red. _I’m not having a crush on a cute guy crying on a bench, I’m totally not. Fuck._

—Why would they? They shine so bright we can see them from light years away —Youngjae whispers back. _I wish I could talk to him more…like a normal person_.

—But they can’t shine as bright as your eyes. And you can see them from here, but they can’t see you. They don’t even know how much they are missing…

—Why are you so lovely and kind with me? You don’t know anything about me —Youngjae almost whined. _It’s not fair I’m starting to like him a lot_ —. I could be a bad person, or a killer or…

Jaebum interrupted him, placing a finger over his lips.

—Or you could just be an adorable sweet boy, unsure of himself, that’s way too charming for my caution —He smiled softly, lowering his hand to hold Youngjae’s—. I hope you don’t think I’m trying to take advantage of you, I mean

Youngjae took his revenge and placed two long fingers over Jaebum’s pouty lips.

—I’d never. You basically came here from nowhere like a goddamn fairy and tried to cheer me up, you can’t be a bad person! —Youngjae exclaimed, making Jaebum laugh out loud. _Fuck, his laugh is…wow._

—That’s like the worst reasoning ever! —Jaebum tried to suppress his laugh, but it was very difficult with the fake judging face Youngjae was making.

—Well, I’m not in the best state of mind, considering that it’s Thursday night at…what time is it? —Youngjae glanced at his phone. _Oh shit._

—Wow, four in the morning…it’s going to be nice waking up tomorrow for class —Jaebum let out a sarcastic laugh.

—I’m so sorry, I distracted you and you should probably be asleep, oh my god I’m so sorry I feel like a horrible person —Youngjae rambled, and Jaebum had to interrupt him again.

—Shhh, wait, I’m here because I wanted. I enjoyed talking to you, really. I enjoyed it so much, I promise.

—I enjoyed it too…when do you have class? And what do you study? If you don’t mind me asking.

—Of course not! Third year of English Literature and Life Destruction —He joked—. And you?

—First year of Translation, Interpreting and Collective Depression and Anxiety —Youngjae smirked.

—Wow, is it as hurtful as it sounds? —Jaebum inquired, standing up from the bench and stretching his back.

—You don’t even want to know…—Youngjae stood up too, grabbing his phone and earphones—. You’re going home?

—Yes, I should. I was wondering if I could walk with you for a while —Jaebum suggested—. I don’t know where do you live, but probably not in the middle of the forest, although you look like a fairy, kind of…

—Damn, you must’ve seen a really weird kind of fairies in your life —Youngjae giggled—, but no, I don’t live here. I live behind the cathedral, like a crow or a skeleton or something creepy I can’t think about right now…

—Like the saint you are, perhaps? —Jaebum suggested, and Youngjae stopped dead in his tracks to let out a surprised laugh.

—Damn…that was…too funny —Youngjae laughed, making Jaebum laugh as well—. I’m not as good and innocent as I seem, I think…

—Nice to know, I’ll remember that —Jaebum sent him a wink. _He’s golden, oh god…_ —Then I shouldn’t use that pickup line, you know, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

—Please, don’t! —Youngjae chuckled, walking again— I crawled up my way from hell, actually.

—That must be why you’re so hot! —Jaebum concluded. _I wish I was as imaginative as the tumblr folks…_

—I see you too spend a lot of time on the Internet —Youngjae smirked smugly. _Amazing, he’s a hot nerd…damn him and his thoughtfulness…_

Jaebum just shrugged, smiling at him. They were walking down the park, next to each other, enjoying the calm night when suddenly a crow cawed next to them and Youngjae let out a loud yell, frightened.

—Hey, don’t worry, it was just a- —Jaebum calmed him, very conscious of the way Youngjae’s hand had instinctively looked for his own.

—A crow, I know —Youngjae sighed. _Why must I embarrass myself like this?_ — It’s just that loud sounds startle me…sorry I yelled.

—Don’t worry, it’s something normal —Jaebum squeezed his hand and Youngjae smiled grateful at him. None of them made any attempt to stop holding hands and continued walking.

—You are very kind —Youngjae beamed at him—. So…if you don’t mind me asking, what do you like to do?

—In my almost nonexistent free time, you mean? —Jaebum joked— Well, promise you won’t laugh, please…

—Of course not! —Youngjae promised.

—I like to compose songs and write lyrics. Sometimes I sing, my friend Jinyoung says I’m quite good but I don’t believe him —Jaebum chuckled—. He just says that because he lives with me…

—You have such an angelic voice, so I bet for Jinyoung’s taste. I also like to sing and write lyrics, but composing is not my thing —Youngjae admitted—. My roommates and I do karaoke sometimes, they’re in charge of rap!

—That’s awesome! I’d love to hear you singing…again —Jaebum admitted, blushing.

—How much time were you listening to me before I noticed? —Youngjae covered his face with his free hand, embarrassed.

—Not very much, just enough to grasp how amazing you sound —Jaebum smiled gently. They had finally reached the main streets of the city.

—I never sing in public, I’m too shy for that —Youngjae sighed. _I wish I was more confident…_

—Shyness will go away, don’t worry about that —Jaebum reassured him. _I wish one day he would sing with me…what am I even thinking? I don’t know if he’ll ever want to see me again…_

—I’ll try…where do you live? I don’t want to drag you with me far from your home, especially at these unhealthy hours —Youngjae stated, worriedly.

—Don’t worry, I actually live close to you, behind the Law Faculty —Jaebum smiled. _We’re almost neighbours and I’ve never seen him? Fuck it_ —. If you don’t mind, I can walk you home, I’m sure your friends are worried about you.

—I hope they’re sleeping or I’m gonna beat their asses —Youngjae stated, checking his phone. 2 new messages. “We’re going to bed but we leave our phones on” “If you need something PLEASE FUCKING CALL US”—. Are you sure you don’t mind?

—I’m sure that, in fact, I’d love to —Jaebum smiled—. When do you have class tomorrow?

—At nine, unfortunately —Youngjae pouted cutely. _Shit, I’m almost going straight to class…_ — And you?

—At eleven, I’m way luckier, sorry about you —Jaebum felt bad for his friend. _He looks so tired; perhaps he should skip that lesson…_

—Don’t worry. I’d skip first lesson but I have a meeting with that professor later, so I don’t think it’s a good idea —He sighed deeply—. Here we are, here I live…or survive.

—As long as you keep on breathing you’ll be fine —Jaebum winked at him—. I’m glad you look a little better than when I found you…

—I’m glad you found me and made me feel better —Youngjae softly corrected him—. Jaebum…I know this must sound so weird but I really enjoyed meeting you and talking and everything…so I was wondering if you would like to go for a coffee or something tomorrow after lunch…

—I’d love to, I was about to suggest the same —Jaebum blushed slightly— and I also was wondering if I could have your number so I know when you’re free or something.

—Of course, and thank you very much, Jaebum. For everything —Youngjae’s cheeks reddened and tried to cover it lowering his head while typing his number.

—It’s nothing, Youngjae. Sleep well —He smiled and pressed a soft kiss in his hand. _Shit shit shit what if he didn’t like that?_ —, or try to.

—Goodnight, sleep well too —Youngjae made a bold move and kissed Jaebum’s cheek— I hope it hasn’t been too much…

—No no no, don’t worry, you’re such an angel —Jaebum smiled at him while internally screeching. _I’m fucked? I’m fucked_ — See you tomorrow

They smiled and waved at each other. Youngjae entered the building and took the lift to their apartment. It was already six in the morning, _fucking time. Why did I have to walk so far? Well, nevermind, I met Jaebum. Worth it_. He opened the entrance door, trying not to make any noises and he found Mark sleeping in the sofa. Suddenly Jackson appeared from the kitchen, already dressed.

—Good morning, are you better? Are you okay? Are you hurt? —He shot at him in a hurry.

—Hello, I’m fine, I’m better, don’t worry, I’m not hurt —Youngjae’s eyes wandered around—. Have you guys got any sleep?

—Yes, we fell asleep in the living room watching a film, I don’t actually remember which one —Jackson chuckled lightly, not wanting to wake Mark up.

—Nice, I’m going to bed for two hours and then I’ll go to class —Youngjae yawned, covering his mouth.

—Good, tell us later, okay? —Jackson hugged him tightly. _Thanks god he’s okay_.

—Yes, be careful, don’t ran into a wall or something like that —Youngjae mumbled, dragging his tired ass to his bedroom and falling unceremoniously on his bed.

 

Two hours later he wanted to smash his phone until he could obtain subatomic particles. _Fuck. Fuck this, fuck that, fuck my life, fuck the alarm, fuck college I hate myself_. He dragged himself to the bathroom and showered. Then he dragged himself to the bedroom to dress up and after, to the kitchen. There was a post-it note on the fridge. “Coffee’s recent, you’ll need it. Take care ♥- Mark”. _I love him. My savior._ Youngjae drank the coffee and grimaced. He didn’t like coffee at all. He tossed his books in his backpack and walked to his faculty. _I hope Jaebum rested better than me…_ The class was a horror because he didn’t feel like participating at all, but the professor always asked for ideas and suggestions, which was very good if you were an outgoing person and not very shy. Which Youngjae obviously wasn’t. He managed to answer a couple of times in sort of a steady voice and the professor was quite pleased. After the class, he followed the professor to his office, where they revised the last work he had turned in, which had obtained an 85%. Youngjae was quite surprised but a little proud of himself. _At least that compensates the 60% I got in Economic Translation yesterday…_ The professor reassured him that he was doing a very good work and was proud of him, so Youngjae left a little happier.

When he got home, Jackson and Mark were already there, sitting in the living room, chatting idly.

—Hi guys! —He greeted them happily and the two of them turned back at him with a smile in their faces— Thank you so much for taking care of me and I’m so sorry to have worried you…

—Don’t worry, Jae —Jackson reassured him—, this is what friends are for.

—And we know, I mean, sometimes anybody needs to escape or to vent —Mark struggled finding the words.

—But thank you so much anyways, I don’t know what I would do without you —Youngjae beamed and sat with them in the sofa.

—So…what did you do? I mean, you were out for HOURS —Jackson emphasized.

—I basically put my earphones and my music and wandered around the city for like two hours or so, until I don’t even know how I found myself in a park in the outskirts, it’s close to the forest —Youngjae explained.

—Yeah, we know it, we’ve reached it running —Mark answered—, it’s a nice place.

—Yes, it’s very beautiful. So I was there, I checked everywhere and I was completely alone so I laid on a bench and basically cried and sang —Youngjae admitted, blushing a little. _Sounds so lame and embarrassing._

—Well, I assume it could be worse…at least you didn’t kill anybody —Jackson joked.

—Yeah, but that’s not all. When I was lying there suddenly I felt like a presence…

—Oh my god! A ghost? —Jackson asked, shocked, while Mark rolled his eyes.

—No, it was another guy around my age. He stopped near the trees and for a moment we were like “are you going to try to kill me or are you good?” Turns out he was good —Youngjae smiled and the blush was a little more intense, fact that didn’t get unnoticed by his two roommates.

—You talked to him??!! —Jackson exclaimed. _Oh my god, this is like weird but he looks like he enjoyed it???_

—Yes, we were talking for a while —Youngjae conceded.

—Okay, I’m not gonna scold you or tell you that he could be a psycho or a killer or a robber because I’m a hundred percent fucking sure you already thought all that in the poor five seconds you took to say “hi” —Jackson erupted, making Mark laugh.

—And he probably did the same —Mark chimed in—, if he has any common sense.

—Probably —Youngjae chuckled—. His name is Jaebum and studies Literature, he was such a gentleman. We had a great time together and we’re probably going for a coffee this afternoon.

—Wait, hold up! —Mark exclaimed.

—You WHAT? —Jackson exclaimed louder— Yesterday night you were crying in a park and today you’ve got a date??

—It’s not a date! I hope it was bu…shit —Youngjae realized his mistake and covered his face in shame.

—You like him!! Oh my god tell me, what did he do? —Jackson inquired like the hyperactive puppy he is.

—What do you mean? He…well, first he was adorable and a little awkward like me. He complimented my voice and I complimented his beautiful eyes —Youngjae explained—. Don’t look at me like that, he has the most celestial eyes I’ve ever seen!

—Okay, we get it, continue —Mark giggled behind Jackson’s back.

—Not very much, I mean, we were talking, we kind of…connected? I don’t know, like we’ve been friends for a while. He walked me home, that’s all —Youngjae continued explaining, for Jackson’s and Mark’s amusement.

—Did you hold hands? —Jackson was almost jumping in his seat.

—Well…—Youngjae blushed harder—. Now that I remember, on our way home a crow scared the shit out of me and I instinctively reached for his hand…and we kind of…didn’t let it go.

—So you were holding hands all the way here? —Mark was amazed— Oh my god, that’s nice!

—It was…then here he kissed my hand, I kissed his cheek and that’s all —Youngjae ended his tale while Jackson was letting out little screams of joy and Mark was chuckling adorably— What’s up with you two?

—Nothing! It’s just that it’s too cute, like…damn!

—Now the real question is…are we going to meet him? —Mark asked.

—If he wants, of course! I hope we all get along together. He has a roommate, by the way. His name is Jinyoung, they usually sing together like us —Youngjae smiled.

—Park Jinyoung? —Jackson asked, all ears.

—I don’t know, he didn’t tell me the surname. Perhaps, I’ll ask him. Do you know him? —Youngjae inquired.

—Nah, not personally, but last semester I needed some help with a subject from Economy and somebody gave me his e-mail and he sent me some really helpful notes —Jackson explained—. If it’s that Jinyoung I owe him my mark.

—Which one, the passing or the one who’s sitting here? —Youngjae had to do the bad joke.

—Both of them if he wants —Jackson deadpanned—. You two need more social interactions.

—I’m just too tired to reply to that…I think I’m going to take a nap if you two don’t mind —Youngjae yawned cutely.

—Of course! I think I’m also going to nap before lunch —Mark stated, and he and Jackson also yawned.

Youngjae hugged them and went to his room, today it felt a lot more comfortable than the night before. He laid in bed and took out his phone. He saw Jaebum’s profile and decided to text him.

“Hi, Jaebum. Thank you so much for taking care of me ^^.  I was wondering if you would like to meet after lunch?”

The reply didn’t have to wait.

“Hi, Youngjae! It was nothing, I loved talking to you! Yes, of course. How about 2:30, is it okay?”

“Yes, I was going to take a nap rn! Where do you want to meet?”

“Shall I pick you up from home?”

“Yes! Would you like to meet my roommates?”

“If they think it’s okay…I’d like to, very much!”

“They’d love to!”

“Nice! Then I’ll pick you up, sleep well, I’m going to class now!”

“Thank you, good luck!”

“See you!”

“Bye^^”

Unconsciously, a wide smile had appeared in his lips. He set the alarm for half past one to have lunch and sleep drifted him away.

 

When Jaebum arrived home that morning, after leaving Youngjae home, there was a sticky note in the fridge. “I hope you arrived safely. Don’t eat my strawberries – Jinyoungie”. Of course, he ate half of them and took the note with him. That way when Jinyoung would wake up, he would know he had arrived safe. And of course, when he woke up he cursed him mentally for a while, and then wrote another sticky note. “Asshole. Meet you at lunch, have fun in class with your 4 hours of sleep”. Jaebum chuckled dryly when he saw that before going to college, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t love his friend’s teasing. Especially if he was in such a good mood after texting Youngjae. So, he went to the faculty and endured the two hours of class before going back home, where he found Jinyoung cooking lunch for the two of them.

—Morning! Sorry I ate half your strawberries, I was hungry —Jaebum apologized, handing him a bag of them he had bought on his way home.

—You didn’t need to buy more, but thank you —Jinyoung rolled his eyes at him and then smiled—. At least you only ate half and I didn’t have to go to the faculty without breakfast.

—Look, even if I am sleep deprived I still think about you —Jaebum beamed at him innocently.

—Whatever you say. What did you do yesterday? Did you go to vent out to that park? —Jinyoung asked.

—Actually, I went for a walk, but unconsciously I ended up there —Jaebum chuckled—. It was the first time I saw somebody there too.

—What? For real? Who could be as desperate for isolation as you? —Jinyoung teased, not expecting an actual answer.

—His name is Youngjae —Jaebum answered and Jinyoung’s spoon dropped in the middle of the kitchen.

—WHAT? You talked to him? —He questioned in disbelief— For real? You talking to a stranger? In the middle of the night?

—Yeah, I mean, he was singing and crying and looked all vulnerable —Jaebum quickly explained—. I didn’t know what to do and he saw me from the corner of his eye so…

—Oh, okay, so you comforted him, right? —Jinyoung smiled softly, picking up the spoon and putting it in the sink.

—Kinda? I tried, though. We were talking for a while and then we walked home together. I left him in the entrance of his apartment, I wanted to make sure he would be safe —Jaebum smiled gently.

—That’s very nice of you! How old is he?

—He’s two years younger than me and studies Translation. I’m picking him up for coffee in an hour and a half, and I’ll probably meet his roommates —Jaebum explained.

—Wow! You must really have connected! —Jinyoung nudged him softly. _I hope Youngjae thinks the same, because from the way he talks about him and smiles Jaebum is in too deep already…_

—I think so, I mean…we didn’t talk about anything very relevant, but it seemed…I don’t know, like easy. Like something I could do every day, talk with him, listen to him singing, holding his hand…—Jaebum said the last part almost in a whisper.

—Did you really hold hands last night? —Jinyoung tried to disguise his shock by paying attention to the pasta. _He’s usually never touchy with anybody…am I detecting a soft spot?_

—Yes, and he kissed me in the cheek when he bid me goodbye —Jaebum confessed, blushing. He started setting the table.

—Did he capture your heart? —Jinyoung asked, teasingly, placing the food on the table.

—I don’t know, perhaps —Jaebum tried to repress a giggle. _Shit, I’m fucked. I like him and I don’t know if he thinks the same about me…_

—Then what about we eat lunch and then you go and meet his friends? —Jinyoung suggested— I’m tutoring that annoying first year today in his house.

—For “annoying first year” you mean the one you treat like a brother and you absolutely have a soft spot for? —Jaebum laughed. _He’s so kind but he tries to play it coolly._

—Yeah, he loves getting on my nerves but he’s a really nice kid —Jinyoung admitted, smiling softly—.  His boyfriend is also cute, even though he breathes memes.

—Hey, but that’s nice —Jaebum protested—. What were their names again? I forgot, I’m such a dumb.

—Yugyeom and his boyfriend Bambam. He’s Thai.

—Oh, yeah. I remembered Bambam because of the character! —Jaebum chuckled. They ate in peace, teasing each other a little for their small habits and having a pleasant time. At two, Jaebum went to change his clothes and wash his face, to look fresh and presentable to Youngjae’s roommates. Then, he strolled back to his place, and when he arrived, Youngjae was already waiting for him in the entrance, all smiley.

—Hello Jaebum! —He greeted happily.

—Hi, Youngjae! How are you? — _Damn, he’s really happy. I love seeing him like that…perhaps he wasn’t lying when he said that he was an optimistic person most of the time…_

—Very nice! And you? I’m so sorry for your lack of sleep —Youngjae pouted, guilty.— And I wanted to thank you again for what you did yesterday. It was so sweet of you.

—I-it was nothing, I swear. —Jaebum stuttered, embarrassed. — Anybody would have done the same.

—No, Jaebum —Youngjae stated very seriously—. Nobody would have done such a thing. You see? Usually people mind their own business and if they see somebody crying or having troubles, they don’t give a fuck. You did. You approached me without even knowing if I would be a murderer and tried to comfort me. That shows how much of a good person you are.

—You are too nice, I did basically nothing. I mean, I could just come as awkward or whatever, but I don’t like seeing people sad, and alone. And even less for things such as studies or thinking they aren’t good enough —Jaebum took Youngjae’s hands again, like he had done the previous night—. Because you truly are good enough.

—Why are you so kind? —Youngjae blushed and squeezed Jaebum’s hands— Let’s enter, shall we?

—Are your roommates going to try to kill me or something? —Jaebum joked.

—No, they’ll try to kill me for distracting you! Come in! —Youngjae encouraged him and both together went to Youngjae’s shared apartment, where Jackson and Mark were lounging in the sofa. —Here we are! This is Jaebum. Jaebum, those are Jackson and Mark.

—Nice to meet you! —Mark heartily responded from the sofa, waving at him.

—Yeah, nice to meet you! —Jackson scanned him not very subtly and after agreeing internally with himself that _Jaebum must be a nice guy_ , he shook his hand.

—Nice to meet you two, too! —Jaebum chuckled lightly— It’s good to know that Youngjae has such amazing friends that worry for him…he was also worried for you, though.

—Why? We were home, tho —Mark questioned. _Wow, cute_.

—Because you were worried about me and I hoped you went to sleep and that, you know —Youngjae explained, blushing a little because of the attention.

—By the way, Jaebum. Thank you so much for taking care of Youngjae. We’re like brothers and when he’s sad and stressed like that we don’t know what to do. You are a very good person for comforting him —Jackson smiled gently at them. _We’re so lucky_.

—I-it’s nothing, I swear. Anybody would have done the same and I know what’s like feeling pressured and not good enough, so I couldn’t not do anything, you know —Jaebum squeezed Youngjae’s hand and winked at him.

—That doesn’t make you any less of a good person, you know —Youngjae reassured him. _Why does it look like we’ve been friends for so long?_

—Y’all so cute —Mark stated, turning to Jackson with a face of _I can’t believe it, they look like a long-time couple!_

—Are you guys going out somewhere? Because Youngjae was muttering in his room something that sounded a lot like “oh my god what do I wear now oh my god” —Jackson teased him and Youngjae blushed.

—Mind your own business, you punk! —Youngjae snapped back at him— It’s so bad that I want to look nice?

—I’m sure you always look nice, so you shouldn’t worry about it —Jaebum complimented.

—Woah, smooth, really smooth —Mark cheered while Jackson just laughed it— Such a flirt…

—You…you’re flirting with me? —Youngjae asked, a little shocked.

—Um…yes? No? I don’t know. Am I? —Jaebum asked back, confused. _Am I flirting?Is that flirting? Ohmy god I’m so stupid sometimes…_

—Why don’t you figure it out over a cup of coffee? You should really go to the Taolin, down the street. Nice coffee and nice milkshakes —Mark suggested. _Holy fuck, they’re so awkward! I’m crying real tears right now_.

—Sounds like a good plan! What do you think? —Youngjae beamed widely at Jaebum, who had to take a couple of seconds to react.

—Sure! I’d love that. Shall we go? —He managed to say. _Damn god, how can he be so radiant?_

—Yeah! If you don’t mind, guys…—Youngjae directed his words towards Mark and Jackson.

—Of course not! By the way, we were thinking about having dinner together tonight. Tomorrow is Saturday, so we can sleep in the morning —Mark suggested.

—Oh, and Jaebum. I was meaning to ask you…Is your friend’s name Park Jinyoung? From Economy and Law? —Jackson asked.

—Yes, that’s him. Do you know him? —Jaebum asked, interested.

—Not personally but he saved my ass with one subject. He sent me his notes by e-mail. I was wondering if we all could have dinner tonight, you know, like squad goals —Jackson suggested, kindly.

—I’ll ask him but I’m sure he’ll love to. He’s tutoring a young guy right now so perhaps he’ll take a while to answer —Jaebum explained, sending Jinyoung a message.

—Don’t worry, it’s fine. Have fun, you two!

—Same! Goodbye!

Jaebum and Youngjae left the apartment, leaving two giggling Mark and Jackson behind.

—Holy shit, man! They’re adorable!! —Jackson squealed as soon as he heard them going down the stairs.

—I know?!?! And so awkward? Did you see Jaebum’s face when Youngjae asked if he was flirting? —Mark laughed out loud.

—Yeah, man! He was totally flirting but he didn’t know it! Shit. I’d pay to see the moment any of them confesses!

—You tell me! That’s love at first sight at its finest, tho. Like, they already look like longtime friends and they met each other last night —Mark squealed, all happy for them—. Jaebum looks like he understands Youngjae well…

—Yes, perhaps he dealt with self-esteem issues or shit like that. It sucks, but he smiled a lot all the time here, with Youngjae…—Jackson thought aloud— They get along together, they like each other…

—Yeah, but they haven’t figured it out yet. I don’t know how, by the way, they’re so cliché!

—I know, right? I hope Jinyoung comes tonight, I want to thank him! —Jackson yawned, feeling a little bored— Wanna play Uncharted?

—Bruh —Mark rolled his eyes at him—. How’s that even a question?

Both started a game, bickering like the best friends they were. Meanwhile, Youngjae and Jaebum had already arrived in the coffee shop, talking all along the way. They ordered a couple of sweet milkshakes and chose a comfortable spot in a corner, far from some kids playing with a chalkboard.

 They were chatting idly for a while, enjoying each other’s company and stealing not very subtle glances.

—I must agree with Mark, this place is really nice —Jaebum stated, sipping from his milkshake.

—Yes, the milkshakes are superb. And the company is amazing, by the way —Youngjae smiled cutely from behind his drink.

—You’re way too kind. This may sound weird, but…I don’t really know how to put it. It’s like we’ve known each other for less than a day and it feels like…it’s more than that —Jaebum tried to explain.

—I was wondering if you felt that too, because it’s like we’ve been friends for a lot of time, I don’t know. As if we had connected or something —Youngjae expressed.

—Just like that! Are you sure you’re not a fairy? —Jaebum jokingly asked, referencing what he had said the night before.

—I guess I’m not, I’ve never had magical powers! —Youngjae chuckled, amused.

—Well, perhaps you’re like one of those magical creatures from Norwegian folklore, that attracts people into the forest with their magical beauty or magical voice…and then usually kills them —Jaebum continued, making a false-shocked face. _I hope he noticed the compliment…_

—It’s said that those creatures only try to kidnap the most beautiful people they see, so if I were you I would be very worried —Youngjae winked directly at Jaebum. _Argh, I’m too gay and fucked for this. Can I take an express lesson about how to flirt? Can I?_

—Woah, smooth! —Jaebum chuckled, pointing at him with his straw— You’re such a gentleman, Jae.

—I learned that from you —Youngjae recovered again, smoothly.

—Wow, stop! —Jaebum chuckled, blushing—Why are you being so flattering about me?

—Because you’re fucking amazing? —Youngjae stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

—I’m not, I’m just a normal person! —Jaebum protested, mocking a pout.

—You’re closer to a celestial being than to a normal person —Youngjae refuted—. I mean, you’re funny and intelligent, point one. Point two, your face looks like all the Olympian gods descended to earth and carved their souls on you —At this point, both Jaebum and Youngjae had their faces flushed dark red—. And third, you’re still behaving like an angel since last night and that doesn’t help with the fact that I like you already a lot and…

Jaebum couldn’t help himself any longer. He stood up from his chair, stretched over the table, held Youngjae’s chin up and looking at him directly in the eyes, asking for permission and finding assurance in them, pressed his lips in a soft kiss against Youngjae’s. He stood frozen for a couple of seconds, until his mind finally registered what was happening, and softly returned the kiss. Jaebum pulled back and sat down, completely stunned. _I. Just. Did. That. Oh my god._

—So…shall I assume you like me back? —Youngjae cheesily asked, still out of breath.

—Of course I like you! How couldn’t I? —Jaebum stuttered— You are such an angel! And your voice is amazing, I’d love to hear you sing every single day!

—So is yours, I still want to hear you sing, though —Youngjae whispered, covering his face in embarrassment.

—Should we make a duet? I think our voices complement each other perfectly —Jaebum suggested, grabbing Youngjae’s hands and taking them away from his face.

—Do you think so?

—Absolutely! —Jaebum firmly stated.

—Aw, wonderful! —Youngjae excitedly exclaimed, and then returned his attention to his milkshake, feeling embarrassment again.

Jaebum changed seats so he could be besides him, and also sipped his milkshake, with an evil grin forming in his face.

—This tiramisu milkshake is really good. What flavor was yours? —Jaebum asked, faking innocence.

—Oreo ice cream, it’s very tasty —Youngjae smiled and took another sip.

—Would you mind if I tried it? —Jaebum asked again, ever so _innocent_.

—Of course not, go ahead! —Youngjae politely said, and approached Jaebum his drink.

Jaebum smirked and grabbed Youngjae’s neck, pulling him closer before crashing his lips again with his. Youngjae smirked into the kiss as he eagerly returned it, with his tongue exploring Jaebum’s mouth. When he pulled back he couldn’t resist himself from nibbling a little Jaebum’s lower lip, which made Jaebum almost lose his senses.

—You were right, it was veeeery tasty —Jaebum winked greasily at him, making Youngjae erupt with laughter.

—You’re so dumb —Youngjae chuckled, and kissed Jaebum’s cheek.

—I know…but you like it! —Jaebum chuckled again and pinched Youngjae’s left cheek.

—I absolutely love it!

Jaebum’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he checked it. “Okay, wonderful, I’d love to! Text me hour, place and the level of fanciness I’m required”. He chuckled and told Youngjae, who started laughing too.

—I don’t know, we’re going to have dinner somewhere, we’re college students —He said—. Like he usually dresses, I guess?

—He’s a pretty elegant person, so I don’t think he’ll have any problem —Jaebum explained.

—Elegant, a singer, tutors other people, helped Jackson with his subject…—Youngjae recounted— Sounds like a good catch! —He joked.

—He sure is —Jaebum laughed—, if somebody is able of handling his supernatural level of sass. Trust me, he has a lot to give!

—Wow, cool! Mark sometimes is very savage, but only if he is in a particularly good or bad mood. I think they all could get along together —Youngjae voiced his thoughts.

—I hope so.  He’s a kind-hearted person, like an older brother to everyone. Jackson and Mark seem to be like that, just that a little more…

—Childish? We’re all pretty carefree sometimes —Youngjae admitted.

—Well, you’re in the age!

—You talk like you were a grandpa and you’re only two years older —Youngjae chuckled.

—Oh, my young kid, but I’ve seen a lot of things in this world, things you don’t even have words for —Jaebum fantasized.

—Wooow —Youngjae faked astonishment— Any of them worthy, though?

—Yes, I have it besides me —Jaebum bowed like a gentleman. Youngjae just eyed him from head to toe, trying to suppress his loud laugh and finally failing at it.

—I can’t with you, really! Oh my god, what time is it? —Both glanced at their phones—Oops, we should be going like…

—Like right now! —Jaebum exclaimed, picking up their things.

Both payed and rushed out of the door, strolling towards Youngjae’s apartment, where they should be in the next five minutes. They got there in time, Mark and Jackson already waiting for them.

—Sorry for being late, we got distracted —Youngjae apologized, panting, while Jaebum was still recovering his breath.

—Nah, it’s nothing —Mark dismissed.

—And what you got distracted with? —Jackson chimed in, teasing. Both Jaebum and Youngjae blushed and looked hesitatingly at each other— Wooaaaah!!! Who confessed?

—W-what? —Youngjae stuttered, being a blushing mess.

—Him —Jaebum snitched, and Youngjae looked at him, betrayed— But I took the initiative with kissing, you know —He winked at them, holding Youngjae’s hand.

—Ha! You owe me ten bucks! —Mark fist-bumped Jaebum.

—Did you really bet on that? —Youngjae asked, torn between glaring at them and chuckling. _A  bunch of kids. All of them are a bunch of kids._

—I bet you’d confess first, Jackson bet for Jaebum —Mark explained.

—Man, you failed me! I would have thought of you to be more daring! —Jackson pouted, and looked behind them— Hey, is that guy Jinyoung? He looks like he’s looking for somebody…

Jaebum turned back and, seeing it was Jinyoung, yelled at him. Jinyoung finally approached, looking relieved.

—Hi, everyone! I’m Jinyoung, Jaebum’s friend. Sorry I’m late, I took a wrong turn! —He apologized, and greeted everyone. Jackson eyed him approvingly and shook hands with him, making time for Mark to collect his jaw from the floor.

—It’s nothing! I’m Jackson, you saved my ass with your notes! —He introduced himself. _I’m so grateful, I’d never pass if it wasn’t for his notes_.

—It was nothing, you’re welcome!

—This is Mark, by the way. He’s usually shy, not that much, but I think he wasn’t expecting you to be so handsome, I guess? —Jackson explained, doubtfully. Fortunately, his words seemed to take Mark out of his trance and glared at him, before introducing himself.

—Sorry, I spaced out. My name is Mark, nice to meet you —He shook hands with him—. Jackson is an asshole, but he’s got a point. You’re the embodiment of the archetype of a prince.

—Wow, smooth! —Jackson chimed in before Jinyoung could reply or Mark embarrass himself even more— And you’re probably wondering who is the guy holding your friend’s hand right now…

—My name is Youngjae, nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot of good things about you —Youngjae politely smiled. _I hope we can get along, he looks adorable and Mark has some trouble breathing…_

—So have I, trust me, you should’ve seen the way Jaebum talked about you this mor—Jaebum himself slapped him in the nape.

—There’s no need for that —He cut him, embarrassed.

—Don’t worry, Youngjae couldn’t shut up about you. It was very obvious you liked each other! —Jackson chimed in again.

—Weren’t we going to have dinner, anyways? —Youngjae interrupted all of them, not wanting to get more embarrassed.

—Okay, okay, we’re going! I can’t help it, you all are too cute and whipped for each other I mean what? —He let out a loud laugh and started walking towards the Italian restaurant they’d chosen before.

Youngjae just rolled his eyes and dragged Jaebum with him. Jinyoung snickered and started walking alongside with Mark.

—So Jaebum is dating Youngjae…if you’ve told me yesterday that he’ll find somebody I wouldn’t have believed it.

—Yeah, it was very sudden, but they really seem to like each other —Mark agreed. _Twenty-four hours ago, Youngjae was about to combust from stress and now he’s happier than ever_.

—They complement each other astonishingly good. And Youngjae seems so bright, he’ll be good to Jaebum. Last couple of years were kind of rough to him —Jinyoung explained.

—Yes, Youngjae had also a bad period. I mean, Jaebum found him crying in a park past midnight —Mark chuckled at his explanation, and his breath got caught again when Jinyoung smiled and his eyes turned into crescents with adorable wrinkles. _I feel attacked_ —. Thanks god he’s an optimistic person…and his happiness is contagious!

—I can see it by the way Jaebum is laughing so much —He pointed at them, and Mark looked, so Jinyoung used that time lapse to ogle him again. _Wow damn, he’s so boyfriend_.

Finally they arrived in the restaurant, and for much surprise to Jinyoung, his student was having dinner there with his boyfriend. They stood up immediately to greet them, and after a few introductions and chatter, they decided to eat all together. When Jinyoung complained about the huge amount of dabbing Bambam did every day, Jackson high-fived him and instantly became best friends, talking animatedly amongst the three of them.

Mark and Jinyoung were conversing about subjects in common while giving heart eyes to each other, for Jaebum and Youngjae’s amusement, who were watching them and snickering behind each other. After dinner, they decided to go for a long walk, still chattering. Coincidentally, they reached the park where Youngjae and Jaebum met the night before.

—I must agree, this place is beautiful and peaceful—Jackson stated, sitting on the grass and closing his eyes. Yugyeom and Bambam flopped next to him and started giving kisses to each other. Mark rested his head on Jinyoung’s lap, pointing at the different constellations. Youngjae and Jaebum sat on the bench, holding hands.

—If a day ago somebody’d tell me I’d be that happy today, I’d take them for fools —Youngjae sighed, looking at Jaebum.

—I was in the same situation, trust me, and here I am, holding hands with the most perfect star in the whole universe —Jaebum completed, and pulling him by the waist, they kissed passionately.

—Cheesy. I can’t believe you’re so sappy, Jaebum —Jinyoung teased him, privilege of being best friends. _Should’ve imagine it with the poetic lyrics he writes…_

—Shut up and enjoy this, you brat, or I’ll never let you come with me anywhere —Jaebum laughed, a little embarrassed for Jinyoung’s teasing.

—Mmmkay, I’ll behave…for now. But you’re not gonna escape so easily.

—He’s mean, I tell you. Don’t let him fool you, Mark. He’s really evil —Yugyeom jokingly warned.

—If you keep going I’ll put you double work for next class —Jinyoung threatened, running his fingers distractedly through Mark’s hair.

—Nah, he tries to look intimidating but he’s a sweetheart —Yugyeom admitted.

—Wow, we’re squad goals, aren’t we? —Bambam asked, and all of the nodded in agreement.

They were in silence for a while, enjoying each other’s company and the cool breeze and the smell of fresh grass.

—Guys guys guys! I’ve had the best revelation of my life. The greatest idea ever! —Jackson suddenly exclaimed, making all of them turn their heads towards him in expectation— Let’s form a band!!

They look at each other for a second and then erupt with laughter.

 

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and forgive my mistakes and incorrect verbal tenses
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Love y'all ♥


End file.
